Pelirroja:The ressurection
by Ems724
Summary: My thoughts on what's going to happen on the last episode. Pepa Y Silvia Written by anonymous1991. Posted with Author's permisson


A/N- After that terrible preview for the next episode, I wanted to leave behind my pessimism and think positive so I decided to write this fic. I hope you all like it. Comments are always appreciated. :-D

That day began so beautifully. Everything was finally ready after a lot of preparation. My daughter Silvia was minutes away from marrying the true love of her life. I was holding her hand and we are both walking towards the altar where my soon-to-be daughter-in-law was waiting for us in her wonderful white dress.

Although I didn't think I would ever say this but Maria Jose is the person that is going to make my daughter happy for the rest of her life and maybe one day they are going to give me a grandchild.

I watch them closely as they exchange vows, the way they hold each other's hand, those looks they share remind me of the special bond they had since they were little girls, they were such good friends, always together until that day we caught them kissing. Pepa after that ran away from home and my little Silvia was devastated, she couldn't stop crying for 2 days, my thoughts were that she was crying because she lost a good friend but now I see that there where strong feelings since then.

Now almost a decade after here they are promising eternal love to each other.

-

"Don Lorenzo as from today you are my father-in-law and I promise you that your daughter, my wife, will be my top priority. I promise to make her happy, love her and protect her always" Pepa's smile is huge as she says those words.

"I know Pepa, I know you will" I take her into my arms and hold her tightly. "Silvia made the best decision, welcome to the Castro family hija."

-

We all were around the table eating, drinking and celebrating but I couldn't stop having a bad feeling. But why? Everything was perfect, everything was wonderful, today was the happiest day of my daughter's life yet and also I knew that Pepa will never let anything wrong happen.

-

The bullets were all over the place; before any of us could react I felt a bullet really close to me I thought that it was going to hit me but I felt nothing. Then all of a sudden I heard Pepa screaming "SILVIA", as I turned to face my daughter I saw her bleeding and holding her wounded abdomen. Pepa was holding her in her arms begging her not to die, asking for forgiveness because she did nothing to protect her. Silvia's eyes filled with tears she was trying so hard to say something.

"Pepa…"

"Don't say anything honey, don't waste your strength you have to fight and I'll be here to hold your hand…after I kill the bastard who shot you" Pepa's voice had so much hate saying those last 8 words.

"Pepa if anything happens to me…"

"Stop saying that" Pepa was almost in tears and her voice was trembling. "Silvia if I lose you I have no reason to live" That's probably the first time I saw Pepa so vulnerable.

"Pepa IF anything does happen to me I want you to know that you changed me, you made me better, I love you."

"No pelirroja you made me better, I love you too." I saw them share a small tender kiss but in their eyes I could see fear, pain and so much love.

-

Thanks to Curtis a strong police force surrounded the area and arrested every mafia member was still alive.

Silvia was transferred to the nearest hospital.

She is now in surgery. Pepa sits next to me holding her head, crying like a little girl.

"It's been 7 hours Don Lorenzo, 7 FUCKING hours and still no news about my Silvia. I failed. I failed to keep my promise. I promised to protect her but I did nothing, nothing" She is so hard on herself, we both know she could nothing to protect Silvia but she still feels so responsible.

"Don't cry Pepa…Your wife is a fighter I know she will make it" Am I trying to convince her or me? At least my words make her feel a little better.

-

"Don Lorenzo, miss Miranda…"

"Yes doctor…come on tell us"

"It was a very difficult procedure; your daughter lost a lot of blood…" I can see him trying really hard to find the right words.

"Is she dead or alive, tell me" Pepa yells at the doctor.

"We all did the best we could to save her…"

I don't want to believe it but I know where this is going.

"Is she fucking dead or alive answer me with just one word…please, please"

"She's alive but she's in a critical condition, the next 48 hours are the most vital, now she's being transferred in the ICU and if she manages to go through those 48 hours with not any complications I promise she would be fine seniorita Miranda"

I can see a small smile forming on Pepa's face and relief in her eyes.

"It's not seniorita Miranda, it's seniora Castro, we got married today, see" she raises her hand and shows the wedding ring with so much pride in her eyes.

My daughter survived and she's going to be fine. After Silvia returned home she confessed to me that the thought of Pepa and hers after 60 years, both very old arguing about the silliest things but still extremely in love helped her to fight death and survive.

As I watch Pepa taking care of my daughter and yelling her to get some rest and stop thinking about job I can't stop wondering why the hell I didn't like her at first and disapproved of their relationship. I was wrong. Now they are kissing, they are the only couple that can make out so passionately after fighting 5 seconds ago. Then with a smile I say goodbye but they don't pay any attention so I leave before things get "worse".


End file.
